


Happiness Is Difficult

by ftm_loverboy_lance



Series: Self Insert Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Daddy Kink, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance has a bad past but Shiro wants him to know he's still loveable, Lance is 16 about to turn 17 and Shiro is 20, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftm_loverboy_lance/pseuds/ftm_loverboy_lance
Summary: "Do you honestly see yourself with me for a long time..?""A very long time."Blue eyes welled up with tears, "I want to be with you for a really long time..."Large hands rubbed circles into the crying boy's back, "I want to be with you until death do us part."Pink dusted tear stained cheeks, "You know that's something people say when they want to marry someone.""I am fully aware of that."





	Happiness Is Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> not connected to my other story in this series. 
> 
> read the tags. this is just a lot of fluff.
> 
> the only warning is for daddy kink/cgl - Lance calls Shiro daddy, and Lance also acts childish/age regresses.

The first time Lance heard those words from Shiro, he was curled up on his lap. His feet were tucked under a warm thigh as he perched on the other, his arms wrapped around his legs. The blue-eyed boy had just finished crying, breathing shakily. Large blue eyes stared at Shiro, and he silently looked back at the small boy, knowing he wanted to say something. 

"Do you honestly see yourself with me for a long time..?"

Shiro nodded, wrapping his arms around narrow shoulders as he pulled Lance closer, "A very long time." 

"Really..?"

"Really."

A small smile crept across Lance's face, and the dark haired man returned the smile before kissing his fair cheek. Lance nuzzled the side of Shiro's neck, and the older man pulled him as close as physically possible.

"I love you," Lance said in a soft voice.

"I love you too."

Blue eyes welled up with tears, "I want to be with you for a really long time..."

Large hands rubbed circles into the crying boy's back, "I want to be with you until death do us part." 

Pink dusted tear stained cheeks, "You know that's something people say when they want to marry someone." 

"I am fully aware of that." 

Lance's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, "So why are you saying it to me..?"

Shiro chuckled and kissed one of his flushed cheeks, "You can probably guess why."

Lance flushed even more and shook his head.

"You want me to say why?" 

The smaller boy nodded, and the larger man whispered in his ear.

"I want us to be together for a really long time. Until death do us part. You are the love of my life, and I want us to be together as a family. I want to marry you, Lance. I want to marry you and make you the happiest you have ever been."

The crying started again, and Shiro nearly backpedaled, starting to regret opening his mouth when Lance spoke. 

"I-I want that, too. Really badly."

Large hands started rubbing Lance's back again as the small boy continued to cry.

"These are happy tears, aren't they?" 

Lance nodded before mumbling, "I don't think you've ever really flat out said something like that, more like you agree with whatever I want, or what I'm saying. And, sometimes, because my brain is mean, I feel like you just agree with me to make me happy, and that you don't actually feel that way..."

"I do feel that way. I completely feel that way."

A smile pulled at the corners of Lance's lips, and he gently kissed the older man, causing a faint blush to dust his cheeks. They both closed their eyes and smiled against the other's lips. Lance let out a content hum when the older man started rubbing his lower back, between his hips. Lance was the one to pull away, albeit hesitantly.

Shiro spoke first, "I love you."

The small boy nuzzled the crook of Shiro's neck, "So much you want to marry me and be with me forever..?"

Shiro nodded and started pressing light kisses all over Lance's face, causing the smaller boy to blush and whine. 

The older man chuckled and stopped before speaking, "I love you so very much, baby boy." 

The smaller boy reached up to play with Shiro's hair, "Promise you'll keep on loving me..?"

Shiro nodded, "I promise to keep on loving you." 

Lance smiled a shy smile and the older man laid back on his bed, pulling the smaller boy with him. Lance settled next to Shiro, his head on the older man's chest as he listened to his steady heartbeat. Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance's narrow shoulders, and the smaller boy closed his eyes.

Lance spoke in a soft voice, "Daddy?"

Shiro smiled, "Yes, my baby boy?"

"I'm your baby boy forever?"

Shiro chuckled and nodded, "You're my baby boy forever."

Instead of crying from happiness this time, Lance began to wiggle, "So you'll be my daddy forever?"

Shiro nodded again, "I will be your daddy forever." 

Lance began to wiggle more, "You want me to be yours, forever and ever?"

Shiro pressed a light kiss to the tip of Lance's nose, "Forever and ever."

Lance closed his eyes, and Shiro immediately knew that the smaller boy was already becoming insecure. He didn't speak first, waiting to Lance to interrupt the silence with whatever he was thinking.

After a few moments, Lance hesitantly asked, "Daddy? Do you think you'll ever change your mind..?" 

"Nope. Not in a billion years."

Lance couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth, "So you'll love me until the end of time?" 

"Until the end of time. Maybe longer."

"How are you so sure that you'll love me that long?" 

"Because my heart says so."

"Your heart can change. Love someone else and stuff."

"Alright, how about because my soul says so?"

Lance couldn't help giggling again, "Are you saying I'm your soulmate?" 

Shiro replied in a slightly embarrassed voice, "Maybe..."

Lance began combing his fingers through black hair, "Maybe your soul will decide I'm not good enough compared to someone else."

"Nope. Never."

"So, if you could be with anyone that ever existed, you'd still want and choose me?"

"Yes," Shiro responded immediately, without hesitation.

Having been reassured enough to no longer feel insecure, the smaller boy didn't respond.

**Author's Note:**

> this is less than 1k words; i know its really short.


End file.
